tonycrynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Springtrap
Springtrap is an animatronic rabbit in the Tony Crynight FNaF Series. History Part 6 Springtrap, who had been watching Foxy, Mangle, Bonnie, and Chica, was delighted to see that Mangle ran away, thus his plan could work. He laughed. Part 7 Springtrap found where Mangle was hiding and said "Hello, my dear." to get her attention. Part 8 As Mangle hears a strange voice, she simply asks who's there. Springtrap appears. Mangle says she was sorry, she didn't know someone was living here and went to go somewhere else. Springtrap stopped her, telling her to stay. Springtrap stepped out of the shadows and told Mangle his name. Mangle was surprised, as she had heard this name, and Springtrap asked her if she did. Mangle answered yes, and Springtrap questioned if he had a bad reputation. Mangle, trying not to offend him, stuttered saying no, but then realized he had said her name and she wondered how he knew it. He told her he knew lots of names and remarked Bonnie and Chica were only trying to help her and she ruined everything. Mangle shed a tear and Springtrap expressed how lonely she was, as lonely as he was. Mangle commented it was true and wiped her tear away. Springtrap wished for her to stay with him. Mangle was confused. Springtrap proposed and told her they'd rule together over this place. Mangle thought deeply. Part 9 Mangle tells Springtrap she can't marry him, as she loves Foxy. Springtrap informs her Foxy doesn't love her anymore and it's him or nobody. Mangle told him that she chooses nobody then and Springtrap said that he took precautions in case she said such. Springtrap showed Mangle a remote that erased an animatronic's memories and explained it to her, saying it was Foxy's. Springtrap told her that he'd go find Foxy but Mangle quickly stopped him. She accepted his engagement, and cried realizing it. Part 12 Springtrap finds his bug friend, a roach, and holds it up to his ear. The roach tells him Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were on their way. Springtrap let the roach crawl into his withered body. Mangle was disgusted. Springtrap told Mangle he hadn't been honest with her, and told her his backstory. He and his friend, Fredbear, had a business. Fredbear ran the business, Springtrap entertained the children. One day, Freddy came along and shared his ideas with Fredbear and Springtrap. Fredbear didn't like the ideas, though Springtrap slightly did. Fredbear had Springtrap go with him to destroy Freddy. Freddy prevailed and Fredbear was crushed, as he slammed his ax in the wall, causing the wall to crumble. Freddy banished Springtrap from the pizzeria, but Springtrap hid in the old warehouse, his new kingdom. He revealed to her his plan, showing he had stitched Fredbear back together. Part 13 Springtrap tells Mangle that she has a chip inside her that will allow Springtrap to let his friend live. He has a remote to shut Mangle off and power Fredbear on. Before this can happen, Mangle talks, saying that her life was perfect. She misses her body and her friends, and she hopes they'll forgive her. Springtrap slightly felt bad for her. Mangle told Springtrap she forgave him, which sparked a memory in Springtrap's mind of a Little Girl with a broken arm. The little girl said she forgave Springtrap. Springtrap turned on the remote, causing Mangle to be shut off. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. They were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Part 15 Springtrap felt excited when Fredbear was attempting to get his revenge. He watched and appeared to be enjoying it. He later approached Foxy, holding Mangle, and explained to him his plan and what happened to her, and claims he did her a favor. He drops Mangle's body and leaves. Foxy is angered by this, and impales Springtrap, causing him to fall back. Fredbear comes to Springtrap's aid, and attempts to fight off Foxy, but is stopped by Freddy. Springtrap resets Foxy with the remotes, laughing. Part 16 Springtrap, being stabbed, rolls over in pain. He proceeds to tell Freddy that he was the reason he was a monster and "dies". Springtrap's Tree Springtrap is bored of his wood tree, and seeks a real Christmas tree. He finds a tree, and before chopping it down, finds a squirrel couple living in it. He gives the acorn on his hat to the squirrels, and later has a gift dropped on him. In the speed paint Tony did, Springtrap is shown to have a broken leg, arm and a black eye as well as a bandage around his head. Part 17 After Springtrap was presumed dead by the other animatronics he is seen having a tea party with Fredbear and is going insane because his best friend is dead and the other animatronics lock the door so he can't ever get out. Apparently, Springtrap faked his death and fooled the others with his little act. In the games, Springtrap quotes, "I will always come back" meaning that he will live, cause of his soul still lives. Personality Springtrap is a relentless and an easily angered rabbit who cares only about his friend, Fredbear. He has shown sadness and guilt for Mangle when she told him that she misses her friends, body, and she forgives him. He used to be a happy rabbit as seen in flashbacks. Springtrap spares a squirrel couple as well, feeling bad for them. As such, Springtrap's only problem seems to be his insanity caused by Fredbear's death. Physical Appearance Springtrap has Greenish gold fur and gold eyes. He has buttons on his underbelly and a ripped right ear, he currently has a hole in his abdomen from Foxy stabbing him. Springtrap has a red Santa hat that used to have an acorn on the end and black boots while in the snow. When he and his friend Fredbear were still in business, his fur was a goldish yellow, yellow eyes and a black bow tie. Abilities Manipulation Ease Springtrap has been shown to easily be able to manipulate animatronics, and nearly convinces Mangle to marry him first shot. He made Mangle feel like a monster and useless before he started feeling pity for her. Weapons & Tools Animatronic Remotes Springtrap has threatened Mangle with the thought of erasing Foxy with these, thus Springtrap uses it with his manipulation. He did erase Foxy in return for stabbing him. Roaches The cockroaches tell Springtrap what is going on beyond his kingdom, thus being his eyes. Ax Springtrap attempts to use this ax to cut down a Christmas tree. Relationships Mangle Springtrap is Mangle's unwanted fiancé. Springtrap tried to relate the best he could to Mangle's situation to persuade her to marry him. It somewhat worked, but Mangle admitted that she loved Foxy more. Springtrap ended up having to do it the hard way by threatening to erase Foxy's memories and hopes. Mangle reluctantly agreed to the proposal. He calls her 'his queen'. Springtrap decided it was only fair to tell her about his past. He told her his backstory and his plan. He later remarked that he needed to shut off Mangle in order for his best friend, Fredbear, to live. Before this happened, Mangle said how she missed her friends and her body. This made Springtrap sympathize for Mangle. She then forgive him, which brought back memories to him about a little girl. He then shut her off, a little guilty. He claims to have down her a favor by shutting her off, so she doesn't have to be suffering looking like she is. Fredbear Fredbear was Springtrap's best friend. They were very close. More often than not, Fredbear made the decisions for the both of them. Though Springtrap somewhat liked Freddy's ideas, Fredbear didn't so they went to destroy him. Fredbear got himself killed, which hurt Springtrap emotionally. He stitched Fredbear backed together even though it took him a long time. They have a strong connection, as Fredbear would rather save his best friend than get revenge on Freddy. Springtrap still keeps him around and even has tea parties with Fredbear, despite him being powered off. Little Girl This little girl appears to be a rather close friend of Springtrap's. The little girl forgives Springtrap for something he had done, (likely with her arm) and he smiles. Freddy Freddy is an enemy of Springtrap's. When Freddy and Springtrap first met, Springtrap liked his ideas, but his best friend, Fredbear, didn't. Fredbear attempted to kill him but it he died instead and Freddy sent Springtrap away. Cockroaches The roaches are like Springtrap's minions, and they help him spy on Freddy and his friends. Foxy Springtrap likes to taunt Foxy, mainly with Mangle, and later gets stabbed by Foxy, who was very angry with him. Squirrel Couple Springtrap feels bad about scaring the squirrel couple, nearly cutting their tree down, and instead he gives them an acorn. Springtrap seems to have spent the Christmas with the squirrels. Circus Baby In the games, Springtrap is revealed to be a human named William Afton, who had a daughter named Elizabeth, who became an animatronic named "Circus Baby". Springtrap's relationship with Circus Baby, however, are currently unknown in Tony Crynight's universe, as it is not confirmed that Tony's Springtrap is William Afton from the games. Ballora Based on a Valentine's Day video of Tony's, Springtrap has a crush for Ballora, but doesn't know how to show her his love. When he saw Foxy giving Mangle a heart pillow, he takes a heart out of his own chest, but that scared Ballora. Poll If Tony did a sequel to the Tony Crynight FNaF series, would you like Springtrap to be the villain? Yes! I don't care. No. Trivia *Springtrap is the first character in the entire series to have spoken. *Springtrap seems to be the only animatronic to contain flesh, as when he is stabbed by Foxy he bleeds, however when Mangle is stabbed by Chica, she doesn't bleed. **It is revealed in the games that Springtrap is actually a springlock suit called "Spring Bonnie", and that the reason Springtrap bleeds is that a person (popularly known as "The Purple Guy" but canonically named "William Afton") lives within him. ***Springtrap, however, never claims that he was a human; as such, it is unknown if he is the Purple Guy. ****It is unlikely since William Afton was a serial killer, and the little girl that forgave Springtrap was never confirmed to be killed. *****However, on a Valentine's Day video of Tony's, in which it is implied that Springtrap has a crush for Ballora, fans commented that Ballora actually is Springtrap's wife. If that's true, then his proposal to Mangle was fake, fact that was confirmed when Springtrap revealed his and Fredbear's past. ***Springtrap also never said that Fredbear is a springlock suit himself either. *Springtrap, when talking to Freddy, implies that he wasn't born a monster. *There is a line in the forth game: "I will put you back together". It is possible that, when Springtrap hid in "his kingdom", he made this fateful promise to Fredbear. **Springtrap somewhat succeeded to put Fredbear back together, but Fredbear got powered off so the other animatronics could bring back Mangle. *Springtrap being alive in Part 17 is a reference to his catchphrase in the games: "I always come back!". *The relationship that Springtrap and Fredbear have is similar to William Afton's relationship with His friend Henry Emily prior to William's kill spree, as seen in part 12. Appearances *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 *Part 9 *Part 12 *Part 13 *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 *Part 17 Category:Original Animatronics Category:Male Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Destroyed/Withered Category:Scary/Creepy Category:A to Z Category:Depressed Category:FNaF Category:Animals/Furries